Turnabout Dreamland 1
by metaninjas
Summary: Description: Kirby is accused by King Dedede, of murdering Escargoon. Everyone in Cappy Town knows this is a silly plot by Dedede to get rid of Kirby, but when Kirby ends up in a courtroom, there is only one person to call: PHOENIX WRIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Kirby is accused (by King Dedede,) of murdering Escargoon. Everyone in Cappy Town knows this is a silly plot by Dedede to get rid of Kirby, but when Kirby ends up in a courtroom, there is only one person to call: PHOENIX WRIGHT! With the help of Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey, and many others. Will they be able to prove Kirby innocent? **

_Turquoise: this chapter is just written by me, but with Glyfie's witless humor added._

Chapter 1:

"Poyoyoyo!" Cried Kirby as he chased after a butterfly; he looked so happy and adorable until Tuff thought Kirby was a soccer ball again.

"Seriously Tuff!" Tiff yelled, "Kirby is pink and has feet, how in the world could you think he's a soccer ball?"

"Poyo…" Said Kirby, jumping up, he turned and glared at Tuff, who pretended he didn't know anything.

Right on cue, came Dedede in his overly gold car, down the road. Tiff was expecting an annoying or random comment like 'magic waffles' or something, but this was totally different.

"Which one of youse is responsible for Escargoon's food poisoning?" Demanded Dedede, "it was that there Kirbeh, wasn't it?"

"Poyo?" Asked Kirby, "poyoyoyooyoyoooo!" "Kirby wouldn't do anything like that, and you know it!" Cried Tiff.

At this point, it really _was _Dedede trying to make Kirby look bad, so he make his usual mistake of asking N.M.E to investigate.

"No doubt, triple D, Escargoon is an Escargoner." Said the N.M.E salesman, after 5 minutes of light investigation using waffles as metal detectors.

"Youse a liar!" Said Dedede, "ya mean someone put poison in his food?"

"Yep, but don't be down, this is the perfect chance to get rid of Kirby. All the evidence points to him."

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, trust me, it will get more interesting than this XD. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: Kirby is accused (by King Dedede,) of murdering Escargoon. Everyone in Cappy Town knows this is a silly plot by Dedede to get rid of Kirby, but when Kirby ends up in a courtroom, there is only one person to call: PHOENIX WRIGHT! With the help of Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey, and many others. Will they be able to prove Kirby innocent? **

Chapter 2:

"What!" Said Tiff when she found out Kirby was being accused of murder, "that's it, Kirby needs a lawyer, a _real _lawyer."

**At the Wright and Co. Law Offices:**

Maya burst into the room as soon as she heard the phone ringing, "hello?" Maya asked with excitement.

"My name is Tiff, my friend Kirby has been accused of murder-"

"Of course we can help!" Maya interrupted, "where are you?"

"In Dreamland," Tiff replied.

Maya was about to ask where the waffle that was, but then the connection cut off.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccckkkk!" Yelled Maya, "where the heck is Dreamland?"

"I don't know Maya, and I don't-" Phoenix was about to reply, but then Tiff and Kirby walked in.

"_You're _Tiff?" Asked Phoenix Wright, looking down, way down. "And where is this Kirby guy?

Tiff pointed across the room to Kirby, who was looking around curiously. "That's Kirby?" Asked Phoenix, "how could that pink puffball be accused of murder!"

Maya ran over to Kirby, "he's so cute! How could he hurt anyone!"

"Poyoyoyo, poyo, poyooooo~" Kirby sang, everyone covered their ears, they now all understood.

**Glyfie: and when they turned around, Meta Knight was on the desk behind them-**

** Turquoise: so now we're breaking the fourth wall by writing who is writing what?**

** Glyfie: THERE IS NO FOURTH WALL.**

** Turquoise: you're insane.**

** Glyfie: and then he pulled a magic waffle out of his cape-**

** Turquoise: that's only in our role-playing universe; remember?**

** Glyfie: (plays Meta Knight's epic theme music in background.)**

** Turquoise: I've given up trying to understand her. **

** WE'RE CRAZY XD. Reviewz plz? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: Kirby is accused (by King Dedede,) of murdering Escargoon. Everyone in Cappy Town knows this is a silly plot by Dedede to get rid of Kirby, but when Kirby ends up in a courtroom, there is only one person to call: PHOENIX WRIGHT! With the help of Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey, and many others. Will they be able to prove Kirby innocent? **

Chapter 3:

**Turquoise: where were we? Oh yeah…**

"Um, who are you?" Phoenix asked Meta Knight, "and how long have you been here?" Maya, on the other hand, was a little freaked out. "OMG FREAKING STALKER!" Yelled Maya.

"Don't worry," Tiff replied, "it's just Meta Knight."

**Glyfie: who stalks us all of the freaking time.**

** Turquoise: QUIT BREAKING THE FREAKING FOURTH WALL.**

"Umm…anyway, when's the trial?" Asked Phoenix, "TODAY!" Replied Tiff.

_Meanwhile, in Dreamland…_

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID I GET HERE?" Asked Edgeworth, "I was just sorting papers!"

Edgeworth looked around only to see several mushroom looking people, along with a fat penguin and wimpy snail.

_Back in L.A…_

"TODAY?" Yelled Phoenix, "seriously! I don't have any evidence!"

"Now you do," replied Meta Knight.

**Turquoise: who had magically gotten some evidence, OH GREAT NOW I'M DOING IT TOO!**

_And then, they were all transported to the Dreamland courtroom._

"This here trial is now in session!" Declared King Dedede, "are the lawyer dudes ready?"

"…How did I get here?" Asked Edgeoworth, "I guess I am."

"I think I might be even more ready than Edgeworth!" Phoenix thought.

**Shortness FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE. Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews, Phoenix Wright is the main character from a video game called Ace Attorney. He's a lawyer, and well, in short, the games are awesome. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Description: Kirby is accused (by King Dedede,) of murdering Escargoon. Everyone in Cappy Town knows this is a silly plot by Dedede to get rid of Kirby, but when Kirby ends up in a courtroom, there is only one person to call: PHOENIX WRIGHT! With the help of Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey, and many others. Will they be able to prove Kirby innocent? **

Chapter 4:

"What's dat? The guy on mah side isn't ready!" Cried King Dedede, "bring in deh whip ladeh!"

Franziska whipped everyone in sight, even _Kirby. _"Hey! What was that for?" Asked Tiff, "the fat penguin king over there is the one who should be whipped! Not poor Kirby!"

"Hmph!" Replied Franziska, "even though your foolish fool of a friend is so clueless, as I hear, you do have a point, little girl. What's your name?"

"I'm not telling _you _anything!" Tiff yelled back, "Not if you're on Dedede's side!" "That foolish excuse for a foolish fool?" Asked Franziska, "he doesn't have the right to be on the judge's stand! Here's a spare whip, use it wisely."

Tiff and Franziska whipped Dedede over and over again until he let there be one day for investigation.

_Back in the Ace Attorney universe:_

"Umm…thanks, you know for the whole forcing-an-investigation-day thing." Phoenix said to Franziska and Tiff, "now let's see about this case-"

"Mystic Maaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyaaaaaa!" Pearl called, running in. "I heard Mr. Nick has another murder ca-"

Pearl looked over at Kirby:

"Oh. My. Gosh." Said Pearl, "how cuuutttttteeee! What's your name?" "Kirby!" Kirby replied, "poyo?"

Pearl smiled, "you can call me Pearl, Pearly, or Pearls." Pearl replied, Kirby began to yell: "Pearly! Pearly!" which everyone knew was super adorable.

"Hey guys!" Cried another voice, it was Ema Skye, "I see you have another case-" She stopped mid-sentence, looking at the collection of short anime characters.

"This will take A LOT of scientific investigation," Ema continued, beginning to write on a note pad. "I'll need lots of fingerprint powder, puffer-zine-" Tiff stopped her right there:

"Why would you need puffer-zine for a murder investigation?" Tiff asked Ema, "It's a very fattening chemical!"

Ema gasped, "really?" Ema asked, "a boy at school told me…of course, could you help me out here?"

Tiff nodded, they began to use fingerprint powder until Tiff noticed the bag of snacks Ema was holding.

"What are those?" Tiff asked, "snackoos!" Replied Ema, "here's a bag, they taste great and they're fun to throw at idiots!"

Tiff threw one at Tuff, and Dedede as he made his way over to them.

"Hey there!" Yelled Dedede, "no poking around deh crime scene! Wha-" Dedede looked over at Maya, who he mistook for a foreign princess.

"I am at your service, Princess of Yakahama!" Dedede said, bowing to Maya.

"Oh, um…" Began Maya, "I'm not- I mean, as the Princess of Hamayakma, I command you to bring me burgers!"

Dedede ran off, commanding the Waddle Dees to make a bunch of burgers. This was going to be a long day.

**We hope this chapter was long enough; it was so fun writing this. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Description: Kirby is accused (by King Dedede,) of murdering Escargoon. Everyone in Cappy Town knows this is a silly plot by Dedede to get rid of Kirby, but when Kirby ends up in a courtroom, there is only one person to call: **PHOENIX** WRIGHT! With the help of Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Maya Fey, and many others. Will they be able to prove Kirby innocent? **

Chapter 5:

"Poyo…" Kirby said, relieved as Dedede ran away.

"Seriously Maya?" Phoenix asked; "you're using this idiot's poor geography for BURGERS?" "Sure am!" Replied Maya, "oh! I have another great idea!" Maya began to get taller and paler, even her face changed a bit.

"Why hello Phoenix," Mia greeted, "who are these little fellas?" Mia asked, looking down to see that each of them went up to her knee.

Each of them introduced themselves, from snackoo-whipping Tiff to Kirby, (plus Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade who appeared out of nowhere.)

**Glyfie: and as our roleplaying universe always goes, Sword and Blade started fighting over who got to ask the pretty lady, (in this case Mia.) Out on a date.**

** Turquoise: GLYFIE GET AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP.**

Sword and Blade broke out into a random fight, "Maya called me here to get her burgers?" Mia asked after Phoenix explained, "yeah." Phoenix replied, "A fat blue penguin should be here any minute with a bunch of burgers.

Sword and Blade were still fighting:

"I get to ask the pretty lady out!"

"No I do!"

"My accent is better!"

"You sound like an old man!"

"That's it, they're idiots." Franziska declared, whipping them. "These are the idiots I have to deal with every_day_." Meta Knight replied.

"Here are your burgers Princess of Yakahama!" Dedede yelled, a bunch of waddle dees wheeled in a truckload of burgers.

"Sis left my body, dang it!" Maya yelled, "Well at least I have burgers!"

"Where did the pretty lady go?"

"Yep, idiots." Phoenix added.

"Hey pals!" Gumshoe broke in, "who are these…little people here?"

He got double-snackoo-whipped.

**Glyfie: moral: you never call Meta Knight short; he turned into a rage dragon and-**

** Turquoise: yet another insane comment by Glyfie.**

** Okay, this one was shorter. But give us credit, we wrote a lot for the last one. Please review!**


End file.
